Forbidden Love
by thatpervertedperson
Summary: Forbidden love between Mother and Daughter. WARNING: This story contains foul Language, sex, futanari, and incest. You are welcome. *Thanks for awesome feedback peeps! When I thought out this story, it really was simple from A to B. The only TWO hard things about writing this story was making it as hot as possible, and controlling my over inflated erection. Still my masterpiece*


'It did what?' shouted Lisa Simpson to a confused Professor Frink. 'Well yes technically the potion did exactly what should have happened. However, there is a slight possibility that it might only be temporarily.'

'Might only be temporarily?' asked an enraged Lisa.

'Well if it isn't cured within the next two weeks, consider your gender as she-male?'

'She-male?' I'm still a woman... with a man's plaything...' said Lisa slightly confused. 'How am I supposed to hide it from the public's eyes?' asked Lisa.

'Well... try thinking of your father naked' recommended Frink.

'Eww...' as Lisa thought about it, it is clear that her new friend shrunk 20x of its original size. 'Hey, it's shrinking! But I still don't like this thing!'

'Don't worry. I'll try to mix up an antidote as quickly as possible. Until then, you are on your own. I'll give you a call once it's finished and it works.' said Frink.

'But won't you need me to help you with the experimentation process?' asked Lisa.

'I could, but it is too risky. I'd rather test on these rats that unfortunately received the same problem you're facing right now. However, their john grew on their back, so... that happened.'

Lisa took the Professor's point and wandered off.

As Lisa's walking homewards, she still wonders how all this happened. Just as she remembered how that thing happened, she entered the lawn. She heard a massive argument within the house. Usually the argument would be between her and Bart. But this time it was between Homer (her father) and Marge (her mother). It isn't clear on what the argument was about, but all that Lisa heard was something about Las Vegas, Moe's Tavern, and the Bart Man.

Without a second glimpse, Homer marched out the house with a packed bag and 12 beers in his left hand and his car keys in his right hand. 'How does he hold them? How is that even possible?' wandered Lisa.

As Homer left, Lisa entered the premises only to find his mother sitting on the staircase sobbing her eyes out. This was the saddest Lisa ever saw her mother.

'Are your okay mom?' asked Lisa.

'Never been better, dear.' replied Marge.

As both of them sat quietly on the staircase, Lisa asked her mother to explain what the argument was about. Marge explained that Homer keeps getting on about going to Las Vegas with Lenny, Carl, and Moe. But she asked Homer when the last time was when the whole family went on a vacation. Just like that an argument brake out and Moe's Tavern and the Bart Man somehow got mentioned in the argument.

Lisa asked her mother to take a nice, long, shower just so that she can calm down. Marge obliged Lisa's request and went for the showers. Marge asked Lisa to go fetch for her clean clothes in the basement.

As Lisa was collecting the clothes from the basement, she noticed that her mother wears black knickers that will make any man fall down to their knees. 'Oh wow! These are... beautiful. Mom will most likely obtain a lot of attention when she wears this in public.' Lisa thought. 'Wait a minute. Why am I thinking all of this? I'm not a lesbian... I think.' Lisa continued with her hunt to get her mom's clean clothes. And as she kept digging for clean clothes, she came across her mother's black bra. 'Wow. Mom's size is 32DD.' thought Lisa impressively. The bra will most likely match with the black knickers. The two are probably from the same package.

As Lisa imagined her mother in those underclothes, she starts to wonder whether her new "little friend" is the reason why she is getting these erotic images about her mother in her head. After Lisa grabbed the final piece of clothing, she marched upstairs to give her mother her pieces of clothing. As she arrived at the bathroom's door, she noticed that her mom was still taking a shower. Knowing it is the right thing to do, Lisa wanted to tell her mom that she left her clean clothes outside the bathroom's door. However, her mom didn't respond. She tried telling it to her again, but the sound of the shower's water was too loud for anybody to hear. Even knocking on the door was pointless.

Lisa gave up and entered quietly into the bathroom to place the clothes on top of the bathroom's toilet. As she placed the clean clothing on top of the toilet's seat, she got a glimpse of her mother's beautifully backside. From the long, blue hair, all the way down to her gorgeous, out of this world ass which looks like it is screaming for attention. Lisa thought that all the things the word 'beauty' had to offer, her mom in the nude was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

'Wow! Mom's sure looks beautiful... what am I saying?' said Lisa to herself. She then realises that her new "little buddy" is standing upwards like no tomorrow while her mom is still taking a shower. She wanted to escape like no tomorrow, only to realise that she locked herself, as well as her mother, in the bathroom. She keeps banging on the door for someone to unlock from the inside, but there is nobody. Bart is somewhere with Milhouse, and Maggie is at a day care centre.

'Lisa, why are you here?' asked Marge confusingly. 'I just wanted to give you your clean clothes.' replied a nervous Lisa Simpson.

'Sweety, you are so careful.' Marge responded.

Lisa's secret thing is still standing strong and mighty. She turns away from her mother so that she can't she Professor Frink's experimental incident which infected poor old Lisa Simpson.

'Why don't you give your dearest mother a nice, warm, hug.' offered Marge.

'No.' responded Lisa.

'Why not?' asked Marge confused.

'It's for the best that you don't ask.' answered Lisa. Marge immediately said while turning Lisa around for her to give her a hug, 'Phish posh! You are my child. As your mother I will always love you no matter how you... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?'

Marge immediately saw the hard thing that was lifting the front of Lisa's dress 180 degrees.

'Lisa whatever you're wearing, remove it at once!' ordered Marge.

'I can't.' said Lisa.

'Why not?' asked Marge.

'I just can't mom.' Lisa responded.

'If you won't take it off, I will. Right here, right now!' said a determined Marge Simpson.

As Marge removed Lisa's dress, she saw it pointing out from Lisa's panty. Marge stripped down Lisa's panty only to see the horror that her daughter has become.

'Is that a...?' asked Marge difficultly. 'Yes Mom. That is exactly what you're seeing.' replied Lisa.

'But... how?' asked Marge.

And so Lisa explained to her mother about her little trip to Professor Frink's laboratory and how she got a male organ. She also mentioned that the Professor is working on an antidote as we speak.

'I see.' said Marge relieved.

'And that's the story.' said Lisa with a sigh of relieve.

There was a long silence between mother and daughter.

Marge broke the silence by asking, 'Why was that thing pointing upwards when I noticed it?'

'I don't know.' Lisa lied.

'Lisa, I know how the male organ works. The only way how that thing can stand up straight is if something has triggered it. Something... alluring and arousing.' explained Marge.

'What? How do you know this?' asked Lisa drastically?

'Well, I am married to your father. Together we produced three beautiful children. It's only natural that we know how each other's body attracts one another.' explained Marge.

'Oh. So that is how it works.' said Lisa, even though she figured this out on her own since she imagined her mother in the black panty.

'So, what part of my body made your new little friend rock hard?' asked Marge out of curiosity.

'What? Do I really need to answer that?' asked Lisa.

'Well we both are stuck in here. So we can at least let the time past.' Marge insisted.

'I'll do so, but only if you're absolutely sure.' Lisa said.

'I do. It will mean a lot to me.' Marge begged.

'Well, at first it was you black panty and bra which I brought to you from the basement, which really made me fantasise about you a lot.' Lisa explained. 'Followed by looking at your back side and perfectly shaped butt while you were still in the shower, and in conclusion that you are still wearing your towel around your naked body as we speak.'

'Oh my...' said Marge blushingly as she never thought that she would hear her own daughter compliment on her like that.

Before Lisa could say a word, her own mother gave her the biggest kiss that she ever gave her on her own lips. Lisa spiritually tried to resist, but her new instincts couldn't bear with her.

'Lisa, as your mother is my responsibility to make my children happy no matter what the situation is.' said Marge. 'So, I want you to close your eyes until I say you can reopen them.'

Lisa listened to her mother and closed her eyes.

'Okay Lisa. You can open your eyes.' said Marge erotically.

When Lisa opened her eyes, she saw that her mom has put on her black panty and is leaning with her chest against the bathroom wall with an erotic smile on her face. Lisa tried to believe that she is just imagining things, but reality kicked in and she sees exactly what she is seeing. The moment when Marge slapped her own bum, Lisa, wearing absolutely nothing, rushed to her mother and leaned against her back side and hold her stomach in the process.

She started by kissing her neck forcefully and gently at the same time, followed by a gentle stroke on the left leg, and then she continued to kiss her on her back. As she started kissing her, Marge gave a slight moan out of pleasure. Lisa decided to continue kissing her mother on the back, and decided to go lower and lower after each kiss. When Lisa reached her bum, she pulled down her panty and began to kiss and lick her mother's ass cheek. Marge thoroughly enjoyed this as she has bitten her own hand to avoid the moan of guilty pleasure.

Lisa, knowing where the pleasure of a woman is located, went down on her mom and began to give her the oral pleasure that she desperately deserves. She never thought that she would do this at the exact same place where she was welcomed by the world. For a moment she felt guilty and ashamed, but all that was avoided when she saw how much her mom was enjoying herself. Lisa went on and on until she heard her mother's moaning from pleasure. Lisa continued without a breather for another two minutes until an enormous squirt splattered on her face. Marge received an orgasm from her daughter. 'Thanks sweetheart. That was incredible.' Marge cheerfully panted.

Marge and Lisa lied on top of one another's sweaty bodies and proceeded to make out with one another. Smelling one another, Marge offered Lisa to take a nice, warm shower with her. Lisa gladly obliged her mother's offer.

The two of them are in the shower and begins to wash one another's body parts, while making out which each other. The kissing went on and on for a few minutes until Lisa asked her mother sarcastically, 'Mom. What is the point of this male organ of mine?'

'Oh dear you are right. I forgot to give you the pleasure you thoroughly deserve.' said Marge embarrassingly.

Marge went down on her knees and proceeded to play with Lisa's new instrument. She started by licking the point of the erected shaft, followed by placing the thing in her mouth, and concluded by moving it in and out of her mouth by using the tongue and partially her teeth.

Before Lisa had even come close of ejaculating for the first time, she asked her mom if she could place it within her sacred area. Marge's response was, 'Sweety. I love you. I know how you feel right now. I also want you to enter me. Your new friend is 10 times bigger than your father's will ever be. I would love to have your seeds enter me, but the risk of getting pregnant is too much to handle.'

'Don't we have condoms?' asked Lisa. 'We do, but they are in your father's night stand's drawer. And I also think those would be too small for you.' Marge said disappointed and yet... proudly.

A tear dropped from Lisa's eye as she feels like she would never get her new little friend down and small. She thought of the Professor's advice of thinking about Homer in the nude, but her mom is standing right next to her in the nude. So it is kind of impossible.

Marge decided on a risky solution. 'Sweety, I think I might have an idea on how to get your new friend down in a way which will benefit you with pleasure.'

'You do? How?' questioned Lisa.

Marge grabbed some shampoo and started to wipe it on her butthole. She then grabbed Lisa's erected friend and located it right at her butthole. Lisa knew what her mother was planning and decided not to risk the beauty that is butt love. Lisa acknowledged that it is too risky to penetrate her mother's butthole. When she said that she wouldn't do it, her mother started to cry.

'Why are you crying, mom?' asked Lisa. 'Is it because you're glad that I didn't proceed to penetrate your butt?'

'No sweetheart. I'm crying because you don't want to penetrate my ass. My ass is in desperate need to feel love and attention. Please dear! I need this! You can cum inside my butt as much as you like!' Marge confesses.

'Are you sure mom?' asked Lisa. 'Because once I start, I won't be able to stop.'

'Lisa. I'm going to say to you something I've never said to your father.' Marge said.

'What is that mom?' asked Lisa.

'Whatever you are doing, don't stop.'

'I want to feel that glorious seed inside my ass!'

Marge grabbed more shampoo and wiped some of it on her butthole once again. This time Lisa knew what was happening and started preparing her new friend to enter her mother's ass. Marge bent down like an Olympic Swimmer and held her knees tightly to avoid losing balance on what is about to enter her.

Lisa prepared her erected thingy by placing it right at the start point of her mom's butthole.

'Mom, are you ready? Asked Lisa

'Lisa... Fuck me!" Her mom responded.

Lisa proceeded by placing her erected friend deep inside her mom's butthole. There was a slight moan of pain from Marge's part, but it was silenced by her moaning of pleasure.

'Oh yes Lisa. Fuck me harder! Fuck me in my ass!' Marge commanded.

'Your butt is so tight mom! This is awesome! I think you should divorce dad and we should get married in Utah. I am desperately in love with you, mom! Our life together would rock hard!' Lisa screamed.

'Oh yes Lisa! Let's get married! Once I'm finished with your father, we'll have all the sex we can wherever we want. On the plane, on the beach, anywhere! Heck we could even sneak inside Ned Flanders' car and you can proceed to impregnate me.' Marge confesses.

'You really mean it, mom?' Lisa asked.

'I love you my sweetheart.' Marge once again confesses.

As Lisa continues to thrust her thing inside Marge's ass, she leans forward and kisses her mother's back as a sign of love.

'Mom, something is feeling incredible! I think... I think I'm going to cum! Should I pull out?!' screamed Lisa.

'No! I gave you permission to blow your load inside me. Cum inside my ass and make sure it stays in there!' screamed Marge passionately.

'Okay! Here it comes!' Lisa screams.

Right after she said that, a bucket worth full of semen explodes inside her butthole.

'Don't pull out!' screams Marge desperately.

Lisa is still in position. Not the slightest drop has left her mom's butt.

As Lisa pulled it out, not even a drop has left Marge's ass.

'Lisa, thank you.' said Marge.

'Anytime mom, but doesn't the semen feel uncomfortable inside your ass?' asked Lisa.

'I like it actually. It is warm, delicate, and it is from somebody I insanely love.'


End file.
